Une histoire compliquée
by misaya67
Summary: Il l'avait laissé partir, n'avait pas cherché à le retenir. Ce n'était pas dans son caractère après tout...". Attention, relation entre hommes. Si ça ne vous tente pas, ne lisez pas ;-
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, voici une nouvelle fic en cours d'écriture sur laquelle je stagne un peu actuellement. Bon , j'ai déjà 9 chapitres de bouclé, mais je trouve les personnages peu fidèles à eux-même au fur et à mesure que j'avance... C'était un défi pour moi à la base d'écrire sur ce couple, et au final, je suis heureuse de m'être accrochée. J'espère juste réussir à la terminer en étant suffisamment satisfaite.

En attendant, je vous laisse le loisir de découvrir cette petite fic. A bientôt.

* * *

Il l'avait laissé partir, n'avait pas cherché à le retenir. Ce n'était pas dans son caractère après tout de courir après des personnes qui ne voulaient plus de lui. Il s'en était toujours accommodé, enchaînant des relations plus ou moins longues, pour oublier un temps la seule qui avait véritablement compté. Pourtant, ce soir, il se sentait vraiment perdu. Comment avait-il pu croire que cette relation serait comme toutes les autres alors que tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé la différenciait en tout point de tout ce qu'il avait connu jusque-là. Il s'empara de son rabot, mais le reposa un instant plus tard. Il n'avait même pas envie de se changer les idées. Pour une fois, il se décida à se laisser emporter par la déprime. Ouvrant un livre posé sur l'atelier, il en sortit une petite photo en noir et blanc qu'ils avaient pris le jour où il avait tenté de lui apprendre quelques notions de navigation. Il eu un vague sourire au souvenir de cette journée. Il avait loué un bateau à la marina et ils étaient partis en mer pour la journée. Là, ils seraient au calme et ne risqueraient pas de se faire découvrir par des inopportuns. Chassant de son esprit les images de cette belle journée qu'ils avaient passée ensemble, il prit sur l'étagère la petite boite métallique qui avait pour lui tant d'importance, y rangea la photographie et s'en détourna pour se servir le troisième verre de bourbon de sa soirée. Voilà à quoi il passerait sa nuit : boire en regardant les photos de sa vie : Shannon, Kelly, Jenny,….Lui.

**

Il était parti sans un regard en arrière. Il en avait décidé ainsi, il ne fléchirait pas, mais pour ce faire, il avait dû éviter son regard électrisant durant toute la discussion. Ce regard qu'il savait désormais si bien décoder, dans lequel il avait pu voir toute l'affection qu'il portait à Tony, même s'il passait son temps à le sermonner, le respect qu'il portait à Ziva, l'amour presque paternel qu'il avait pour Abby et cette amitié sans faille pour Ducky. Ce regard dans lequel il n'avait jamais pu déchiffrer les sentiments que lui portait réellement l'ancien marine et qui faisait qu'il avait pris cette ultime décision. Il savait qu'il s'en voudrait rapidement de l'avoir prise, ne serait-ce que le lendemain lorsqu'il arriverait au bureau pour y prendre son service, ne serait-ce que tous les autres jours qu'ils auraient à passer avec lui, en simple collègue. Gibbs avait vraiment raison : ils auraient du respecter cette fichue règle n°12. Il n'aurait ainsi pas tant eu à souffrir de leur relation. Ils avaient pourtant passé de si bons moments tous les deux, en cachette de leurs amis, après le travail, les week-ends,…Lui savait ce qu'il voulait, il l'avait toujours su depuis qu'il avait croisé ce regard pénétrant des années auparavant, sans y croire jamais cependant. Mais il doutait que son amant n'ait jamais su ce que, lui, désirait vraiment. Et il ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Il avait comprit que le passé de l'ancien marine était truffé de douleurs et de peines, il avait eu connaissance de certaines durant toutes ces années, et il savait qu'il y en avait d'autres encore enfouies profondément. Mais il ne pouvait plus accepter de l'attendre indéfiniment. Il souhaitait plus, il voulait plus, plus que des instants volés entre deux enquêtes, plus que ces quelques rendez-vous qu'ils avaient partagés. Il y avait cru pourtant, lors de cette sortie en mer. Cette merveilleuse journée où il avait senti son amant se détendre, où il l'avait surpris à sourire et à rire de bon cœur, où il avait enfin entraperçu l'homme qu'il pourrait être au quotidien, s'il acceptait de tomber les barrières et de s'ouvrir complètement à lui. Mais le retour sur la terre ferme lui avait fait perdre ses dernières illusions. Il avait retrouvé l'homme froid et distant, toujours tendre mais sans sentiment apparent, et malgré les semaines qui s'écoulaient, il n'avait pu oublier ce fond de bonheur qu'il avait entraperçu ce jour-là. Il se réfugia dans son petit appartement, derrière sa machine à écrire, la seule amie qui pourrait lui tenir compagnie en cette douloureuse soirée. Après tout, quelques-uns des plus grands auteurs avaient écrit leurs plus beaux chefs-d'œuvre sous le coup d'une tristesse intense. Il en serait peut être de même pour lui, qui sait…


	2. Chapter 2

Me revoilà avec la suite de cette "histoire compliquée" !! Désolée pour le titre plus que simplet mais j'ai vraiment sèché pour en trouver un mieux... Nous sommes revenus un peu en arrière par rapport à la chronologie. Bonne lecture en tout cas !!

* * *

Il y a toujours une première fois à tout : première dent, première chute à vélo, premier amour,… Le plus souvent accompagné de douleurs, d'espoirs, de remises en questions. Il ne savait pas comment cela avait pu arriver, avait pu lui arriver, mais pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait ressenti des sentiments qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible. Il avait pourtant aimé tant de femmes : Shannon, Jenny, Hollis aussi d'une certaine manière, et ses ex-épouses finalement. Mais entre aimer des femmes et ressentir de l'attirance pour un homme, un collègue qui plus est, il y avait un gouffre qu'il n'était pas près à franchir aussi facilement. Pourtant, il devait reconnaître que son partenaire lui manquait. Toute son équipe lui manquait en réalité, mais il avait réalisé que le jeune informaticien avait créé un manque de part son absence que Ziva ou Tony n'avaient pas laissé. Il s'en était rendu compte progressivement. Ca n'avait rien à voir avec l'absence de chicaneries entre Ziva et Tony, qui l'amusaient plus qu'elles ne l'irritaient en réalité, rien à voir avec les réflexions cinématographiques que faisaient l'italien ou les erreurs de langage de l'israélienne. Timothy lui manquait de par sa présence, ses bégaiements, son assurance lorsqu'il se voyait enfin témoigner un regard bienveillant.

Et pourtant, à son entrée dans l'équipe, Gibbs n'avait rien ressenti de particulier. C'était un jeune homme un peu timide, peu sûr de lui, désireux de bien faire mais d'une maladresse exemplaire. Et qui s'était attaché à Abby de manière bien peu fraternelle. Mais il l'avait vu évoluer, mûrir, devenir un agent de terrain compétent. Il lui en avait voulu de ne pas lui avoir fait part des problèmes de sa sœur lorsqu'il avait dû les affronter, il avait été impressionné par son éloquence quand il lui avait demandé des explications dans l'ascenseur, il avait été troublé après avoir appris que l'agent Mcgregor tombait amoureux d'Amy Sutton (après tout, ce n'était que de la fiction….mouais…), et enfin, il s'était surpris, après leur départ pour leurs nouvelles affectations, à ressentir cruellement son absence. Il ne pouvait plus le nier : il était attiré par son agent et il n'était pas près à se l'avouer, et encore moins à le lui avouer, même s'il avait réussi à tous les faire revenir à l'agence.

Comme chaque matin depuis des années, il était arrivé bien avant son équipe, sirotant son premier café de la journée, avant d'aller apporter à Abby sa provision matinale de caféine. McGee pénétra à son tour dans l'open-space, un café à l'odeur sucrée dans la main.

_- Bonjour patron_.

_- McGee_, le salua t-il sans pour autant lever officiellement son regard vers lui.

Du coin de l'œil cependant, il ne pu s'empêcher de le détailler un instant avant de s'infliger une claque derrière la tête pour les pensées qu'il venait d'avoir, sous le regard interrogateur des deux autres agents qui venaient d'entrer.

_- Qu'est-ce que vous regardez tous les deux ?_ Aboya t-il à l'encontre de Ziva et Tony.

_- Rien patron….Vraiment !!_ Assura l'italien un peu inquiet de se faire reprendre dès son arrivée. La journée risquait d'être bien longue si le boss était déjà de mauvais poil.

_- Je croyais que vous deviez aller à Quantico ce matin ?_ Continua t-il sur le même ton que précédemment.

_- On va y aller patron_, assura Tony en posant ses pieds sur son bureau, les bras croisés derrière sa tête. _Juste le temps de prendre un caf…Euh…de suite patron_, poursuivit-il en se relevant précipitamment, tandis que sa collègue l'attendait déjà devant l'ascenseur. _Il est vraiment de mauvaise humeur ce matin_, souffla t-il en la rejoignant.

_- Je ne suis pas de mauvaise humeur, DiNozzo_, hurla l'agent senior tandis que les deux autres se recroquevillaient au fond de la cabine. _Alors, McGee, vous avez quelque chose de mieux à m'offrir que ces deux-là ?_

McGee se leva et prit la petite télécommande lui permettant de gérer les images sur l'écran principal du bureau. Il lui expliqua rapidement, mais avec maints détails inutiles sur la manière dont il avait procédé, les différentes images qu'il faisait défiler et sur lesquelles ils avaient travaillé avec Abby.

_- Revenez en arrière !!_

_- Quoi ??_

_- En arrière !!.... Non, là !!_

Il s'était emparé de la main tenant la télécommande pour revenir lui-même sur la photo qui l'avait interpellé, mais il réalisa rapidement que dans sa précipitation, il avait coincé la main de son agent dans la sienne et ce contact le troubla un instant. Il tenta de reprendre contenance, mais le mal était fait : leurs regards se croisèrent et chacun pu y lire le même trouble, la même faille qu'ils tentaient désespérément de faire taire.

**

Tim n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il avait cru voir dans le regard de son supérieur le matin-même : un trouble certain et peut-être même, mais comment en être certain, un voile de désir. Il se reprit rapidement cependant, son patron avait été trop prompt à reprendre ses esprits, à lui arracher la télécommande des mains et à reprendre le cours de leurs investigations. Ce qu'il avait cru lire n'était probablement que le reflet de son propre désir qu'il tentait d'étouffer depuis tant d'années. Tim avait toujours su qu'il n'était pas tout à fait comme les autres. Il n'était pas gay à proprement parler, il pouvait donc réfuter sans mentir les allégations de Tony à ce sujet. Abby, elle, connaissait la vérité, elle savait que son ami était autant attiré par les femmes que par les hommes, mais il n'avait pas envie de se déclarer ouvertement devant ses autres amis comme bisexuel. D'une part parce qu'il ne manquerait pas de se faire chahuter par Tony, probablement même par Ziva. D'autre part parce que Gibbs n'aurait plus aucune raison d'ignorer ce qu'il pouvait parfois lire dans le regard de son agent et qu'il mettait probablement jusqu'à présent sous le coup du respect, de la gratitude,…

C'est vrai que son supérieur lui avait toujours plu. Il n'avait jamais envisagé quoique ce soit de sérieux avec lui, il restait lucide et savait parfaitement que Gibbs n'était pas du genre à se laisser aller à ce type d'histoire. Qui plus est, il n'était pas roux, et encore moins une femme. Il appréciait donc à sa convenance son physique encore avantageux, ses cheveux grisonnants, ses yeux si pénétrants sans jamais visualiser quoique ce soit de réel. Il s'était inquiété pour lui lorsqu'il était dans le coma puis amnésique, il avait supporté son énervement à maintes reprises, chaque fois que son supérieur avait besoin de se défouler, n'avait pas su quoi dire à la mort de Jenny, alors qu'il le voyait tenter de refouler sa peine et sa colère au plus profond de lui-même. Mais lorsqu'il avait été transféré par Vance, il n'avait pu ignorer le manque qui était né progressivement au fond de son cœur. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de questionner régulièrement Abby, avec qui il était resté en contact, et la jeune laborantine, trop contente de pouvoir discuter de son « maître à penser », n'avait cessé de lui dire que Gibbs semblait absent, déprimé, taciturne – et donc, plutôt coléreux, de mauvaise humeur et agressif. Lorsqu'enfin, il avait été rappelé au NCIS, il s'était senti revivre, d'autant que Ziva et Tony les avaient rapidement rejoints. Puis il avait réalisé qu'être à ses côtés lui suffisait. Viendrait un jour le temps où il lui faudrait chercher quelque chose de plus concret qu'une « admiration » sans faille pour son supérieur, mais pour le moment, il n'en avait pas envie.

**

La journée s'était terminée sans autre incident : Ziva et Tony était revenu bredouille de Quantico, mais la photo qui avait retenue l'attention de Gibbs les avait conduit finalement vers un suspect, qui s'était révélé être le meurtrier qu'ils recherchaient. Vers 20 heures, chacun avait repris le chemin de son domicile, mais Gibbs ne pouvait se résoudre à rentrer chez lui. Trop de questions encombraient son esprit pourtant habitué à raisonner rapidement. Pourquoi s'était-il senti si troublé au simple contact de la main du jeune homme ? Pourquoi avait-il senti son regard changer lorsqu'il avait croisé les yeux verts de son vis-à-vis ? Et pourquoi diable y avait-il lu le même trouble que celui qui l'habitait à ce même moment ?

_- Jethro ? _La voix du médecin légiste le tira brusquement de ses pensées.

_- ...._

_- Pourquoi es-tu encore ici alors que tu as donné congé à toute ton équipe il y a de ça une bonne heure? _

_- J'avais besoin de réfléchir..._

_- Je pensais pourtant que tu avais besoin de tes outils et du calme de ta cave pour ce faire, mon ami !! Et sûrement pas du bureau d'un de tes agents..._

Gibbs jeta un œil autours de lui et réalisa que son propre bureau lui faisait face. Sans y prendre garde, il s'était assis à la place de celui qui occupait ses pensées depuis qu'il s'était retrouvé seul dans les locaux.

_- Tu n'es pas obligé de toujours tout analyser, Jethro...Tu as perdu beaucoup depuis toutes ces années et..._

_- Je ne suis pas un de tes sujets d'étude, docteur... Et tu n'es pas près de découvrir ce que je peux bien avoir dans le crâne, _ricana t-il tandis que le vieux médecin esquissait un sourire.

_- Si c'est ce que tu te plais à croire, Jethro....Mais sache qu'il n'est peut être pas aussi terrifié que toi à l'idée de ce qui te ronge actuellement, _conclue t-il en prenant le chemin de l'ascenseur...

_- Je ne suis pas...._

Il stoppa net son propos en réalisant ce qui venait d'être dit. « Il ». Ducky venait bel et bien de démontrer qu'il n'avait aucunement besoin de l'analyser. Il avait vu clair en lui, alors que lui-même ne comprenait rien de ce qui lui arrivait. Ou plutôt, qu'il savait parfaitement ce qui lui arrivait mais se refusait obstinément à l'admettre. Il n'avait qu'à faire comme d'habitude et tout reprendrait son cours initial. Cette attirance n'avait aucune raison d' être après tout... Il faudrait juste qu'il parvienne à s'en convaincre...


	3. Chapter 3

Me revoilà avec la suite !! Par contre, comme j'ai du monde à la maison ce week-end, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir poster la suite avant la semaine prochaine. Bonne lecture en tout cas !!

* * *

La vie au NCIS avait effectivement repris son cours initial, Gibbs y avait veillé scrupuleusement. Pourtant, chaque soir, il retrouvait avec impatience sa cave et son travail manuel. Il ressentait un besoin vital de se libérer l'esprit. Et ce soir n'échappait pas à la règle, d'autant qu'il avait du faire face à ce qu'il redoutait le plus. A peine arrivé le matin même, ils avaient été appelés pour une affaire à la base navale de Norfolk. Comme à leur habitude, Tony et Ziva avait pris un véhicule de leur côté, laissant Gibbs et McGee en prendre un second. L'ancien marine n'était plus aussi à l'aise qu'avant à l'idée de se retrouver seul avec le jeune informaticien, mais, comme à son habitude, il ne laissa rien paraître. Il sentit cependant une tension planer dans le véhicule et brusquement, s'arrêta sur le bas-côté.

- Je peux savoir ce qui ne va pas, McGee ?

- R...rien, patron.

- Me prenez-vous vraiment pour un imbécile, Timothy ?

- ...

- ...

- Non.

- Puis-je espérer avoir une meilleure réponse que celle-ci ?

- Ecoutez...Il y a ... il y a effectivement une question que j'aimerai vous poser, mais....

- Nous n'avons pas toute la matinée, McGee !! S'emporta t-il soudainement.

- Oui,...Je...Voilà, ce n'est peut être qu'une impression, je suis même presque sûr que ce n'est qu'une impression...

- McGee !!

- Pourquoi fuyez-vous délibérément mon regard, patron ?

- Pardon ? Gibbs était estomaqué. Que voulait-il dire par « fuir son regard » ? Il ancra son regard dans celui du jeune homme, prêt à lui prouver qu'il ne le fuyait en rien, mais il réalisa soudainement qu'il n'avait pas revu le vert de ses yeux depuis près de deux semaines.

- Je suis...hum... désolé si cet incident vous a gêné ou choqué, je...

- Quel incident ?

- Il y a deux semaines, quand...Enfin, avec la télécommande...J'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir. Je sais qu'il n'y a rien à attendre, je ne suis pas stupide.

- Ecoutez, Tim...Il croisa le regard surpris de son agent. Il était rare qu'il l'appelle par son prénom et encore plus par son diminutif. Je n'ai pas été choqué ou gêné, comme vous dîtes. C'est juste...Je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment pour parler de tout ça, Tony et Ziva nous attendent et...

- Vous avez raison. Nous ferions mieux d'y aller.

Voyant que Tim tournait de nouveau son regard vers la route, Jethro remit le moteur en marche et ils reprirent la route, une tension encore plus présente entre eux. Tim ne cessait de repenser aux paroles de son supérieur, mais il n'arrivait pas à en tirer une conclusion définitive. Il avait éludé la réponse, mais il l'avait enfin regardé droit dans les yeux et ce qu'il y avait lu l'avait surprit. Gibbs semblait...perdu. Et ce n'était pas le genre d'émotion que l'on pouvait s'attendre à lire dans le regard de l'ancien marine.

**

Tout en travaillant sur son bateau, ce soir-là, Gibbs ne pouvait s'empêcher de revenir sur cette discussion qui n'avait finalement abouti à rien. Jamais il n'avait autant retenu ses pulsions. Depuis la mort de Shannon, il n'avait finalement que très peu été amoureux, et les rares fois où ça avait été le cas, il les avait tour à tour perdues. Il pensait principalement à Jenny, qui avait été la seule qui ait véritablement compté, même si il s'était remarié trois fois avec d'autres femmes. Son comportement vis-à-vis de son collègue le surprenait vraiment. Si McGee avait été une femme, il aurait probablement déjà agi, il lui aurait parlé de cette attirance qui le bouffait littéralement de l'intérieur. Ne pas agir n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Tout ce qu'il ressentait le perturbait et visiblement, perturbait également le jeune homme. Posant finalement ses outils de travail, il remonta à l'étage prendre une douche avant de sortir dans la nuit noire. « Pas de lune ce soir », pensa t-il. Etait-ce un bon ou un mauvais présage ? Seule Abby aurait la réponse, mais ce n'était pas dans cette direction qu'il souhaitait aller.

**

Tim avait passé la soirée à retourner dans tous les sens la discussion qu'il avait eue avec son supérieur. Il disséquait ses gestes, ses regards, ses intonations, dans l'espoir d'en tirer quelque chose qui lui ferait comprendre ce qui l'avait le plus troublé. En désespoir de cause, et ne parvenant pas à assembler correctement tous ces éléments, il avait essayé d'écrire un nouveau chapitre du roman qu'il avait en préparation mais rien ne venait non plus de ce côté-là. Il se résolut finalement à abandonner toute tentative et partit se coucher. Cela faisait désormais dix bonnes minutes qu'il tournait et se retournait dans son lit sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil, quand il entendit plusieurs coups frappés à la porte de son appartement. Il ralluma les lumières du salon et ouvrit la porte sur son supérieur.

- Patron ?... Que se passe t-il ? demanda t-il, légèrement inquiet.

- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle, Tim.

- Euh…Bien. Allez-y, entrez.

Gibbs, qui n'était encore jamais venu chez son agent, prit le temps de découvrir l'univers dans lequel il évoluait. Rien n'était vraiment surprenant dans cet appartement : beaucoup de livres, de matériels informatiques et sur un bureau, trônant presque, une vieille machine à écrire.

- Je vous ai peut-être dérangé, McGee ?

- Non, j'essayais de trouver le sommeil, mais…

- Je comprends, déclara t-il machinalement.

- …

- …

- Patron…Qu'est-ce que vous êtes venu faire chez moi, à cette heure-ci ?

Pendant un instant, Gibbs fut troublé par la question. Qu'est-ce qu'il était venu faire ici ? C'était vraiment une bonne question. Sur le moment, seul dans sa cave, perturbé par tout ce qui lui traversait l'esprit, il lui avait semblé que mettre les choses au clair avec Timothy serait la meilleure chose à faire. Mais, maintenant que son plus jeune agent se tenait devant lui, il n'en était plus aussi convaincu.

Tim, comprenant que ce qui clochait devait avoir un rapport avec leur discussion inaboutie du matin, décida de prendre les choses en main. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de cette discussion qu'il avait tenté d'avoir avec un pote d'université la première fois qu'il s'était découvert des sentiments pour un homme. Si Jeff n'avait pas fait le premier pas, jamais il n'aurait eu cette merveilleuse expérience qu'ils avaient partagée pendant trois ans. Il savait également qu'il ne fallait pas brusquer Gibbs, d'une part parce que l'ancien marine n'était pas un homme à pousser dans ses retranchements, d'autre part parce que Tim n'était absolument pas certain quand à la raison de cette visite. Gibbs essayait peut être juste de trouver les mots adéquats pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne partageait pas ses sentiments et pour ne pas le blesser.

- Ecoutez Patron…

- Arrête avec ce « patron » Tim !! Nous ne sommes pas dans des conditions de travail, que je sache, hurla involontairement Gibbs. Désolé, je n'aurai pas du crier.

Tim resta un moment abasourdi. Gibbs venait de s'excuser. Gibbs se mettait volontairement en position de faiblesse.

- C'est cette discussion qui me perturbe. Ca n'a jamais été aussi difficile pourtant, poursuivit Gibbs, sans quitter du regard la machine à écrire posée devant lui.

- Gibbs, ne vous en faites pas pour ce que j'ai pu croire, ou ce que vous avez pu voir de moi…Je sais parfaitement à quoi… à quoi m'en tenir et je n'ai jamais…espéré…enfin, peut être…enfin, non…Euh rien, conclut-il sous le regard mi-agacé mi-moqueur de son supérieur.

- Tu n'arriveras donc jamais à soutenir mon regard, déclara le plus âgé en souriant enfin.

- Apparemment non, répondit Tim en lui retournant un sourire plus réservé.

- Si je te disais que j'ai une attirance pour toi que je ne m'explique pas, est-ce que ça changerait quelque chose dans ton attitude ?

McGee prit le temps de réfléchir profondément à la question avant de répondre. Son patron était bien trop sérieux en la lui posant pour lui donner une réponse hésitante.

- Non. Il laissa à Gibbs le temps de digérer la nouvelle. Pas au travail en tout cas, poursuivit-il, tout en priant intérieurement tous les dieux du monde pour ne pas être trop direct.

- Ce qui veut dire qu'en dehors… ?

Tim décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. Au max, il demanderait le lendemain sa mutation pour un autre service.

- Tout dépend de toi, Jethro.

- Bien.

Ce fut le seul mot que Gibbs prononça avant de partir, laissant McGee seul au milieu de son appartement, ne sachant pas s'il pouvait sans inquiétude retourner au boulot le lendemain. Certain désormais de ne pas pouvoir dormir avant un bon moment, il alluma son ordinateur pour tuer le temps, sans savoir qu'à l'autre bout de la ville, Gibbs, quand il serait rentré, poserait enfin la tête sur son oreiller, et s'endormirait apaisé.


	4. Chapter 4

Salut !! Me revoilà avec la suite, en espérant que cette attente de quelques jours ne vous a pas fait fuir !! Quoi dire de l'histoire ?? Elle avance doucement mais sûrement, même si j'ai l'impression que les personnages commencengt à s'éloigner des caractères originaux de la série... Enfin... Quoiqu'il en soit, bonne lecture !!

* * *

Le lendemain matin arriva bien trop vite au goût de McGee. Lorsque ce dernier pénétra dans l'open-space, Gibbs était déjà assis à son bureau, en train visiblement de relire quelques dossiers. Passant devant lui sans un regard, Tim murmura juste un « bonjour » très approximatif, auquel son supérieur répondit par un hochement de tête et le traditionnel « McGee » quotidien. Désireux de fuir l'absence de considération de Gibbs face aux événements de la veille, Tim prétexta aller saluer Abby et s'enfuit de l'espace de travail, sans voir le sourire naître sur les lèvres de l'ancien marine.

Quelques heures plus tard, les quatre agents désespéraient voir une enquête arriver tant ils s'ennuyaient, principalement les trois plus jeunes, bien que leurs raisons soient totalement différentes : Ziva risquait à tout instant de craquer face aux remarques agaçantes de son italien de collègue, Tony voyait naître dans le regard de l'israélienne une envie de meurtre qu'il préférait éviter de provoquer, quant à Tim, il ne tenait tout simplement plus face à Gibbs, bien que cela ne soit guère perceptible. Lorsque Gibbs s'absenta pour rendre visite à Ducky, McGee en profita pour s'éclipser. Il avait besoin d'un moment de solitude pour laisser retomber la tension.

- Tu vas où ? lui demanda Tony lorsqu'il se leva et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

- Chercher du café.

- Tu nous en ramène aussi, le bleu, hein !!

A peine les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent qu'il réalisa que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Gibbs le fixait, impassible, adossé au fond de la cabine. Ne pouvant plus reculer, Tim pénétra à son tour dans l'appareil qui se remit en marche, avant de s'arrêter brusquement lorsque le plus âgé appuya sur un bouton. Gibbs se tourna vers lui, l'air sérieux.

- Quelle est la prochaine étape, Tim ?

- Pardon ?

- Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Quelle est la suite logique des événements ?

Tim comprenait parfaitement où Gibbs voulait en venir, mais une chose le tracassait malgré tout.

- Je peux te poser une question avant d'éventuellement te répondre ?

- Bien sûr, répondit Jethro, un sourcil levé d'étonnement.

- Comment agirais-tu si je n'étais pas un homme ?

Gibbs réfléchit un instant et comprit parfaitement où il voulait en venir. Tout cela le perturbait décidément beaucoup trop. Si Tim avait été une femme, il n'aurait même pas eu cette conversation. Il y a belle lurette qu'il l'aurait embrassé et plus si affinité. Au moins depuis la veille.

- Tu réfléchis trop Jethro… Ce qui me laisse penser que tu n'es pas prêt pour la prochaine étape, déclara Tim, un peu déçu.

Se déplaçant légèrement, il s'apprêtait à actionner l'interrupteur de mise en route, quand une main agrippa son épaule et le colla contre la paroi de métal.

- Et toi, tu tires des conclusions trop hâtives !!

Sur ces mots, Gibbs déplaça sa main de l'épaule à la nuque de Tim et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Cela ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'il avait déjà pu expérimenter et un instant, il en oublia ce qu'il devait faire. Prenant ça pour une invitation, McGee reprit les rennes et doucement approfondit le baiser. La langue qui titillait ses lèvres le fit revenir à la réalité et finalement il accéda à la demande silencieuse de son agent. Ils se séparèrent une minute plus tard, les lèvres légèrement rougies, et Gibbs relança l'ascenseur, sans un mot pour Tim. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, il sortit de la cabine, non sans toutefois se retourner vers son agent en lui adressant un rapide sourire en coin.

- N'oublie pas le café.

**

La fin d'après-midi arriva sans qu'aucun meurtre ne soit venu occuper leur journée. Ils avaient classé des papiers, aider Abby à faire un grand ménage de printemps dans son labo, été mangé en extérieur avec Abby, Ducky et Palmer, et enfin avait passé plusieurs heures en salle de tir. Cependant, McGee voyait bien que quelque chose tracassait son supérieur sans qu'il n'en donne l'impression. Ce n'est qu'au moment de partir, alors que les portes de l'ascenseur venaient de se refermer sur Ziva et Tony que Tim comprit ce qui n'allait pas. Gibbs s'était planté devant son bureau, sa veste sur l'épaule, prêt à partir, et n'avait murmuré qu'une simple phrase, qui écœura Tim. « Règle n°12, désolé ». Il n'en revenait pas. Après tout, ce n'était pas lui qui était venu le chercher, il l'espérait certes, mais il avait attendu que Jethro fasse le premier pas dans ce sens. Il était hors de question qu'il fasse comme si rien ne s'était passé, pas sans un minimum d'explication. Il se trouvait donc devant la porte de la maison de l'ancien marine et il s'apprêtait à toquer quand il lui revint en mémoire que Gibbs ne fermait jamais sa porte d'entrée. Sans s'aventurer plus dans la maison, il ouvrit la porte menant à la cave et vit Jethro en train de travailler sur son bateau, une bouteille de bourbon entamée sur l'établi.

- « Ne jamais rien tenir pour acquis », est-ce une règle qui existe ? demanda t-il de la manière la plus neutre qu'il pu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- J'ai besoin de comprendre comment en une journée tu as pu avoir un tel revirement de comportement ?

- Je te l'ai dit : règle n°12.

- Je me fous de ta règle !!

Gibbs le regarda, légèrement choqué. Jamais, il n'aurait pensé voir Tim se rebeller de cette manière. C'était lui le sage et gentil agent, respectueux des lois et de ses ainés. Le voir ainsi tout envoyer paître le rendait encore plus attirant aux yeux de Gibbs.

- Tu t'en fous ?

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire… Ecoute…C'est toi qui es venu me chercher. Toi qui m'as parlé de ton attirance pour moi. Toi qui as fait le premier pas et m'a embrassé. Je n'ai rien tenté par respect pour ta foutue règle !! Alors, ne viens pas me sortir cette excuse maintenant !!

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise d'autre ? Que je ne me sens pas prêt ?... On sait tous les deux que c'est faux. Il n'y a que cette règle qui me retienne.

- Bien.

Et sur ce mot, il sortit de la maison, bien décidé à reprendre sa vie où il l'avait laissé quelques semaines plus tôt, avant l'incident de la télécommande, avant cette discussion qui n'était finalement pas si inaboutie, avant le baiser échangé le matin même.

**

Il avait été relativement surpris de trouver son patron devant chez lui, lorsqu'il gara sa voiture sur le parking en bas de chez lui.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, patron ? demanda t-il, le ton de voix volontairement sarcastique.

- Je savais que tu étais prudent en voiture mais je ne pensais pas arriver deux heures avant toi.

- J'ai fait un détour…Envie de prendre l'air…Ca peut se comprendre, je crois.

- Je ne t'ai rien reproché.

- Si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerai monter me coucher, déclara t-il en passant devant lui sans un regard de plus.

- Attends.

Il n'y avait aucune supplication dans la voix, juste la certitude fragile qu'il devait attendre.

- Attendre quoi ? Que tu sois à la retraite pour que TA règle prenne fin ? Que je me décide à quitter un boulot que j'adore, parce qu'il serait bientôt impossible pour moi de continuer à bosser avec toi ? Attendre quoi, bordel ???

- Attends et laisse-moi parler.

Ils se regardèrent un moment, l'un attendant comme il le lui avait été demandé, l'autre hésitant sur les termes à employer.

- Viens, déclara enfin Tim, beaucoup plus calme, en prenant le chemin de son appartement.

La porte se referma sur leur silence mutuel. Tim se débarrassa de sa veste et fit face à son supérieur. Ce dernier s'était approché de la fenêtre et semblait désormais perdu dans ses pensées.

- Je t'écoute, dit-il sèchement.

Jethro se tourna vers lui et s'avança soudainement, scellant brusquement ses lèvres à celles du plus jeune. Instinctivement, Tim le repoussa.

- Non, affirma t-il. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux Gibbs.

- Je pensais pourtant que c'était plutôt clair, murmura t-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Pour être clair, ça l'est !! Autant que ce matin, quand tu m'as embrassé, que cet après-midi où tu m'as envoyé ta fichue règle en pleine face, autant que ce soir, quand tu m'as fait comprendre que tu ne changerais pas d'avis !!

- Je n'ai jamais été très doué avec les mots, s'excusa t-il, en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Quand tu es parti de chez moi, tout à l'heure, j'ai réalisé quelque chose.

- Quoi ? Demanda t-il, puisque Gibbs ne faisait pas mine de vouloir poursuivre.

- C'est Shannon qui créait des règles pour tout. A force de vivre avec elle, je me suis mis à en créer aussi. Et quand…quand elle est morte, j'ai continué à le faire. Pour elle. En sa mémoire. Je me suis raccroché à ça comme d'autres…

- Je comprends, affirma t-il, plus calme désormais.

- Et puis, il y a eu toute cette histoire avec Jenny. J'ai créé la règle 12 suite à ça. Je voulais protéger mes agents, pas les faire souffrir. Surtout pas te faire souffrir.

- Laisse tomber, Gibbs, déclara t-il en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil le plus proche, le visage dans ses mains.

- Non, dit-il doucement en se mettant à hauteur de son agent. J'ai réalisé que si je ne me détachais pas de ces règles, je ne me détacherais jamais de Shannon, et je continuerais à foirer toutes mes relations avec les autres… C'est toi qui a raison, je dois choisir… Au diable cette foutue règle, Tim.

Ce dernier leva enfin son regard vers l'homme dont il pouvait désormais avouer être tombé amoureux depuis tellement d'années. Le regard bleu de Jethro était empreint d'une telle sincérité qu'il ne pouvait plus douter.

- On essaye ? demanda finalement Gibbs.

- On essaye, lui répondit-il avant de l'embrasser passionnément.


	5. Chapter 5

Merci pour les reviews et les mises en alerte de cette fic, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que nos écrits plaisent !! Voici le nouveau chapitre, en espérant que l'histoire continue de vous plaire. L'histoire est classée  
M pour ce chapitre principalement. Je ne détaille que très rarement dans mes écrits les scènes oser mais là, c'est venu tout seul et je n'ai pas eu envie de me censurer. J'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas !!

* * *

Le temps avait passé rapidement finalement. Jours, semaines, mois avaient défilé au rythme des affaires à élucider et de leurs soirées partagées. Aucun de leurs collègues n'avait remarqué quoique ce soit dans leur comportement qui aurait pu les trahir, tant ils mettaient un point d'honneur à rester tels qu'ils étaient auparavant. Seul Ducky avait implicitement été mis au courant par Gibbs, puisque de toute façon, il avait semblé avoir compris bien avant eux.

Cela faisait trois mois, à quelques jours près qu'ils entretenaient une relation secrète et pourtant, Gibbs avait réalisé que quelque chose dérangeait son compagnon. Il pensait savoir ce qui le gênait mais ne savait pas vraiment comment aborder le sujet. Il avait pourtant décidé, en ce samedi soir, de tirer les choses au clair, ne supportant plus les longs silences qui se faisaient désormais plus que réguliers. Ils étaient comme chaque soir dans la cave. Jethro avait depuis longtemps laissé tomber l'idée de partager ses travaux manuels avec le plus jeune. Celui-ci avait bien participé un peu au début, mais il n'était réellement pas doué. Depuis, il descendait son ordinateur portable, s'installait dans un vieux canapé qui trainait dans un coin, et travaillait sur son roman pendant que son compagnon rabotait, ponçait, clouait…

Jethro posa finalement le rabot qu'il utilisait ce soir-là et s'approcha de Tim, trop absorbé pour réaliser qu'il avait cessé son passe-temps.

- Tim, commença t-il en s'installant à ses côtés. Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle.

Le ton et le visage sérieux de l'ancien marine inquiétèrent immédiatement le jeune homme. Il sauvegarda son document et posa son ordinateur au sol. Avant même qu'il n'ait pu parler, Jethro continua.

- Je sais qu'en ce moment, il y a quelque chose qui te dérange.

- J'aurai du t'en parler, je sais, mais…

- Ce n'est pas grave. J'aurai du m'y attendre. C'est normal après tout. Tu es un jeune homme par rapport à moi, et bien plus expérimenté que moi dans les relations entre…

- De quoi tu parles, Jethro ? Je ne vois pas en quoi mon expérience pourrait…Oh !! réalisa t-il, légèrement gêné. Non…Enfin, si, bien sûr. Oui, j'aimerai…Mais rien ne presse, vraiment rien !!

- Alors, explique-moi ce qu'il t'arrive en ce moment.

-C'est juste… c'est ridicule, mais ce qui m'agace vraiment, c'est de rester enfermé tous les soirs et tous les week-ends chez toi. Je sais qu'on doit rester discret, mais j'aimerai beaucoup qu'on se fasse une sortie… N'importe où, je m'en fiche un peu.

Il fixa un moment l'ancien marine, qui lui-même ne détachait pas son regard de la carcasse de son bateau. Gibbs constata qu'effectivement, ils n'avaient jamais mis le nez dehors, tous les deux, ensemble et il pouvait comprendre que Tim ai envie d'autre chose. Lui-même ne sortait quasiment jamais de chez lui, il n'en voyait pas l'utilité, mais il savait que son compagnon avait l'habitude de sortir, voir des gens, aller à des fêtes avec Abby,…

- Ok, déclara t-il finalement, surprenant Timothy. Demain, on sort, finit–il en se levant et en montant les escaliers.

- Et tu vas où, là, maintenant ? demanda le plus jeune.

- Téléphoner et me coucher…Ca va être une sacrée journée demain.

Tim resta un moment abasourdi par la nouvelle, puis se reprenant, il se précipita dans le salon au moment où l'ex-marine raccrochait le téléphone. Sachant qu'il refuserait de toute façon de lui en dire plus, il le suivit dans la chambre et ils dormirent ensemble, comme il le faisait depuis deux bons mois désormais.

**

Le lendemain matin, Tim se réveilla, comme d'habitude, seul dans le lit. Il avait depuis longtemps cessé d'espérer se réveiller aux côtés de Gibbs, ce dernier ne passant jamais plus de quelques heures dans les bras de Morphée. Descendant les escaliers, il fut accueillit dans la cuisine par un Jethro sirotant son café, apparemment le troisième vu le liquide qui manquait dans la cafetière.

- Salut, déclara t-il.

- Tiens, prends-ça !! déclara le plus âgé en lui tendant un petit flacon de médicaments.

- Qu'est-ce que…Ne me dit pas qu'on a une affaire ce matin ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Quand tu me files des cachets contre le mal de mer, c'est en général ce qui se passe !!

- Ce n'est pourtant pas le cas, dit-il en s'approchant et en embrassant légèrement son compagnon. Je m'absente une petite heure. On partira quand je reviendrais.

- Ok.

Timothy se retrouva donc seul pour la première fois chez Gibbs, et un sentiment de plénitude s'empara de lui. Jethro avait suffisamment confiance en lui pour le laisser sans surveillance dans son antre. Désireux de ne pas perdre une minute de cette journée qui ne s'annonçait finalement pas si mal, il prit deux cachets avec son café et monta se doucher. Ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'avait prévu l'ancien marine, il décida de copier sa tenue sur celle de son ainé, et sortit un jean et un t-shirt du sac qu'il laissait en permanence chez Gibbs, de manière à ne jamais avoir à repasser chez lui s'ils devaient partir précipitamment. Précaution qui lui avait valu un sourire de son homme, le jour où il lui avait demandé s'il pouvait le laisser. Il lui restait encore une bonne demi-heure à attendre lorsqu'il fut totalement prêt. A attendre seul dans cette grande maison. Timothy n'eut pourtant pas longtemps à attendre. Il rejoignit Jethro dans sa voiture lorsqu'il klaxonna. Le trajet se passa en silence, chacun plongé dans ses propres pensés. Il fut surpris lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant le grillage entourant la Marina.

- Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je me souvienne de cette journée comme étant agréable, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda t-il avec un rictus.

- Tu as bien pris les cachets, non ?

- Oui, mais…

- Pas de mais. Tu voulais qu'on sorte, on sort. Tu n'as jamais précisé le type de sortie, conclue t-il en rejoignant son compagnon de l'autre côté du véhicule. Et crois-moi, tu vas passer une bonne journée.

Ils se rendirent sur les quais où Gibbs le présenta à un de ses anciens amis marines comme un collègue souhaitant apprendre à barrer. Ils montèrent sur le voilier et Gibbs les fit sortirent du port et prendre le large. Tim n'était franchement pas à l'aise. Il sentait son estomac le tirailler et avait peur de devenir bientôt nauséeux.

- Approche, lui demanda Jethro dès qu'ils furent en pleine mer.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

- Tu me fais confiance ? Demanda le plus âgé en se rapprochant de lui.

- Tu ne devrais peut être pas lâché la barre, Jethro !!

- Je sais ce que je fais, déclara t-il, en lui prenant la main. Maintenant, tu me suis et tu obéis.

Il le conduisit derrière la barre où il entreprit de lui expliquer comment barrer et diriger le voilier. Tim, d'abord réticent, céda finalement rapidement au plaisir de manœuvrer le bateau, et réalisa au bout d'un moment que, lorsqu'il était aux commandes, il ne ressentait plus le mal de mer.

- Je t'avais bien dit de me faire confiance, rigola Jethro en l'embrassant.

Sentant qu'il ne parvenait que difficilement à se contrôler, il reprit la barre et stoppa le bateau. Il se sentait un peu différent. Tim avait encore une fois eu raison, ils avaient besoin de cette sortie, de se ressourcer. Il avait encore parfois du mal à réaliser qu'il était réellement en couple avec son agent. Cette relation était en tout point différente de celles qu'il avait connues avec ses ex-femmes, Jenny, ou même Shannon. Il avait également pris conscience qu'il lui manquait quelque chose quand il croyait que Tim désirait voir leur relation devenir plus charnelle.

- Tim, murmura t-il à l'oreille du plus jeune lorsqu'il le prit dans ses bras, j'aimerai que l'on essaye.

Le-dit Tim le fixa un instant, comprenant parfaitement de quoi il parlait, mais peu certain de la réaction à avoir.

- Tu es sûr ? demanda t-il inquiet.

- C'est toi qui n'a pas l'air sûr de toi !!

- Si, je le suis… Ce qu'il y a, c'est que nous n'en avons jamais réellement parlé. Je veux dire…Je ne m'attends pas à…

- Tim ?....Tais-toi.

Sur ces mots, il posa ses lèvres dans le cou de son amant et entreprit de faire taire ses dernières résistances par une douce torture. Cédant finalement, Tim se laissa emporter par l'envie de son supérieur et compagnon. Puisque Gibbs voulait mener le jeu, qu'il le fasse. Il savait parfaitement que le moment venu, ce serait à lui de reprendre les choses en main, tout comme il savait parfaitement que ce serait à lui de se soumettre.

**

Alors, oui, il avait passé une superbe journée. Jamais il n'aurait pu croire prendre autant de plaisir à être en mer. Et surtout, il avait découvert des facettes de son compagnon qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible. Quand Jethro lui avait proposé de faire l'amour, il avait été surpris, un peu inquiet, et très excité. Il avait toujours cru que ce serait à lui d'amorcer les choses et il n'avait pas voulu brusquer les choses. Mais l'ancien marine avait pris les devant. Il l'avait embrassé dans le cou, avait suçoté la peau au niveau de la clavicule, et Tim s'était complètement laisser aller. Ils s'étaient découverts, goûtés, embrassés, désirés, déshabillés lentement, vêtement par vêtement. Quand ils avaient été nus l'un et l'autre, Jethro avait esquissé un bref mouvement d'hésitation avant finalement de poser sa main sur le sexe érigé de son agent. Il l'avait caressé un moment du plat de la paume, puis l'avait pris en main complètement pour lui infliger une longue et lente torture. Le souffle court, Tim n'avait cependant pas voulu être en reste, et repoussant légèrement son amant, avait inversé les positions, se retrouvant au-dessus de Gibbs, qui avait eu l'air agréablement surpris de voir son compagnon prendre les choses en main. Sauf que Tim n'avait rien pris en main à proprement parlé. Embrassant le torse du plus âgé, il était descendu jusqu'à poser ses lèvres sur le sexe dressé, l'avait pris en bouche et Jethro avait succombé. Ce n'était pas la première fois que quelqu'un lui faisait une fellation, mais c'était la première fois qu'il y prenait autant de plaisir. Tim savait exactement ce qu'il fallait faire – « l'avantage d'être avec un autre homme », pensa t-il – avant de totalement se déconnecter de la réalité et de jouir. Réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire, il amorça un geste d'excuse que Tim balaya d'un regard. « Ce n'était pas la première fois et ce ne serait sûrement pas la dernière », lui dit-il avec un sourire. A ces mots, Jethro l'embrassa avec fougue, désireux de lui rendre rapidement le plaisir qu'il venait de lui offrir, sans savoir vraiment comment. Mcgee comprit que son compagnon était un peu perdu, et, prenant la main de Gibbs, il suçota un instant ses doigts. Son partenaire comprit exactement ce qu'il attendait de lui et le prépara de la manière la plus douce qu'il pu, espérant ne pas être trop mauvais. C'était vraiment une première pour lui. Il ne s'était jamais appesantit à autant de douceur, de questionnement, quand il faisait l'amour. Tout lui venait naturellement. Et là, bien qu'il sache plus ou moins ce qu'il devait faire, il ne cessait de se demander s'il s'y prenait correctement, s'il pourrait de cette manière procurer du plaisir à l'homme qui partageait désormais ses nuits et sa vie. D'un signe de tête, Tim lui fit savoir qu'il était prêt et Jethro se positionna entre ses jambes, essayant de le pénétrer le plus doucement possible, ce qui fit rire le jeune homme. « Ne le prends pas mal, mais tu peux y aller, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais vierge », déclara t-il, tandis que son compagnon le pénétrait entièrement. Il adopta un rythme soutenu, voyant visiblement que Tim appréciait. Se souvenant d'un reportage qu'il avait mis en bruit de fond, un soir, au début de leur relation, il entreprit de chercher la prostate de son compagnon, puisque c'était apparemment un point important à ne pas négliger. Il su qu'il venait de le trouver quand il arracha un gémissement, puis quelques cris à Tim, en frôlant une partie de son organisme. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à jouir une seconde fois, alors, n'écoutant que son instinct, il reprit en main le sexe de son compagnon et lui imprima un mouvement régulier et soutenu. Dans un cri un peu plus rauque, Tim se libéra, comprimant légèrement le sexe de Gibbs par ses contractions de plaisir, qui lui-même jouit à son tour. Se retirant, il s'allongea aux côtés du jeune homme et le prit dans ses bras, posant sur son front un baiser machinal.

- Alors ? Lui demanda Tim.

- Alors quoi ? Demanda t-il également avec un sourire.

- Pas trop déçu par l'amour entre homme ?

- Non, pas du tout. Tu étais inquiet ?

- Pas vraiment, mais tu as été avec tellement de femmes, que je me disais que peut être…

- C'était différent, mais en rien moins bon. Peut être aussi parce que c'était avec toi… Murmura t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour Tim, mais suffisamment fort pour que l'autre l'entende.

- Merci, déclara Tim, touché par cette révélation.

- Viens, quémanda soudainement Gibbs en se relevant et en passant rapidement son pantalon. Puis constatant l'incrédulité du jeune homme face à se revirement de situation. J'ai prévu de quoi manger. Je ne sais pas toi, mais moi, je meurs de faim !!

Finalement, ils passèrent la journée en mer, mangeant, faisant l'amour plusieurs fois, admirant le paysage, discutant de tout et de rien, de leur passé respectif, Gibbs s'ouvrant à son compagnon comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant. Lorsque Tim se coucha aux côtés de Jethro le soir même, il ne faisait aucun doute pour lui que leur relation avait évolué.


	6. Chapter 6

Salut, j'espère que vous allez bien?... Moi, c'est pas trop la forme (en cause : le boulot), mais bon, on fait avec...Pas le choix, d'ailleurs.

Sinon, un nouveau petit chapitre... En espèrant que cette histoire continue de vous plaire !!!

* * *

La chûte avait vraiment été douloureuse pour Tim finalement. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour réaliser que Jethro ne serait rien d'autres que Gibbs au quotidien. Dès le lendemain en fait. Il s'était réveillé dans le lit vide, mais ne s'en était pas inquiété. Question d'habitude. Son compagnon n'avait pas été plus démonstratif que lors des précédents matins : un baiser, une tasse de café chaud et il était parti. Et leur vie avait repris telle qu'ils l'avaient laissée deux jours plus tôt, entre enquêtes et soirées enfermés dans la cave. Quand Tim comprit que cette sortie en mer n'avait été qu'une parenthèse pour lui faire plaisir, il sut qu'il ne patienterait pas longtemps. Son compagnon lui avait laissé entre apercevoir un bonheur fugace qui ne reviendrait pas. Cela faisait près d'un mois et ils n'avaient même plus fait l'amour.

Ce soir-là, Tim entra dans le labo d'Abby pour lui souhaiter une bonne soirée. Cela faisait quelques temps déjà qu'elle voyait son ami sombrer doucement mais sûrement dans une dépression importante.

- Je vais y aller, Abs. Je suis venu te dire bonsoir.

- Tim, déclara t'elle en le serrant fort dans ses bras. Je peux te parler franchement ?

- Bien sûr. Ce n'est pas ton genre de demander la permission d'ailleurs…Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Tu jures de me dire la vérité, Timmy ? Elle semblait véritablement inquiète lorsqu'elle croisa son regard.

- Promis.

- Je vois bien que ça va pas en ce moment…Elle poursuivit alors qu'il allait répliquer. Et je sais aussi que tu vois quelqu'un depuis quelques mois, même si tu n'en as parlé à personne !!... Je respecte ton choix, Tim, je t'assure !!... Mais je vois aussi que cette personne ne doit pas être faite pour toi, vu comme tu souffres en ce moment.

- Souffrir est peut être un bien grand mot, Abby, dit-il en se détachant d'elle et en évitant soigneusement son regard.

- Tu peux essayer de te persuader de ce que tu veux, McGee, mais je sais ce que je dis. Tu es triste, c'est visible. Et si lui - ou elle - ne le voit pas, c'est vraiment de l'aveuglement.

- Il a d'autres problèmes… Et ça n'a pas toujours été facile pour lui !!

- Et alors ? Ca ne justifie en rien qu'il te rende malheureux !! Déclara t'elle butée.

- Je crois plutôt que c'est moi qui aie trop voulu y croire. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, mais…

- Raconte-moi, Tim, le supplia Abby en l'installant à son fauteuil de bureau.

- Je ne peux pas te donner tous les détails, mais…Disons que je savais parfaitement ce qu'il était et je me doutais bien de ce qui m'attendait… Après tout, j'ai juste voulu y croire et je me suis planté… Pendant une journée, juste une journée, j'ai pu voir ce que ça donnerait s'il se libérait de son passé, de ses problèmes, mais…

- Et sexuellement ?

- Juste une fois, durant cette fameuse journée, avoua t-il, maussade. C'était il y a un mois déjà.

- Mais il est dingue, ce type !! Tim…Quitte ce mec, il y a tellement de gars bien dans le monde… De toute façon, ce qu'il te faut, c'est un homme qui soit capable de prendre ses responsabilités…Par un gamin qui fuit et ne s'intéresse qu'à ses problèmes. Quelqu'un comme… Gibbs !! S'exclama-t-elle en voyant l'homme entrer dans la pièce.

Timothy lui sourit du mieux qu'il pu, mais le cœur n'y était pas. La dernière phrase de son amie l'avait achevée. Qu'aurait-elle pensé si elle avait su que l'homme qu'elle admirait le plus était aussi celui qui lui faisait tellement de mal ?

Il était allé directement chez l'ancien marine, bien avant que celui-ci ne rentre. La porte n'était de toute façon jamais fermée. Rapidement, il regroupa ses affaires et les entassa dans le coffre de sa voiture et attendit son supérieur assis sur les marches du perron. Ce dernier arriva une quinzaine de minutes plus tard et fut surpris de trouver son compagnon à l'extérieur.

- Tu sais bien que tu peux rentrer, pourtant, déclara t-il en passant à ses côtés, sans un geste, sans une attention, comme toujours dès qu'ils risquaient de se faire surprendre.

- Pas cette fois, Gibbs.

Le ton était froid et distant. Jamais, même au début de leur collaboration en tant qu'agents du NCIS, Tim n'avait utilisé ce ton avec lui. Jethro comprit immédiatement que tout était terminé. Il tenta de plonger son regard dans celui de son agent, mais celui-ci se forçait à ne pas le regarder directement.

- Tu vas me dire qu'on est arrivé au bout de cette histoire, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu ne peux pas me le reprocher !!

- Je ne te reproche rien…Je veux juste comprendre.

- J'ai essayé d'y croire, Jethro, je t'assure… Mais je ne peux pas faire comme si cette sortie n'avait pas existée, comme si tu ne m'avais pas confié certains de tes souvenirs,…Comme si on n'avait pas couché ensemble !!

- Est-ce que tu peux comprendre de ton côté que cette maison est un lieu de souvenir pour moi et que d'avoir partagé mon lit avec toi est déjà quelque chose d'important, s'emporta l'ancien marine.

- Ton lit ? Toutes tes ex l'ont partagé avec toi, ce lit !! Elles ont même vécues dans cette maison, je suis sûr que tu leur as fait l'amour dans cette maison !! Elles ont peut être même réussi à savoir ce qu'il y a derrière cette porte au fond du couloir et dont tu ne m'as jamais parlé !! Je n'ai aucune place dans cette maison et dans ta vie, à part ce bout de canapé dans ta cave et mon statut d'agent dans ton équipe. Et je n'en peux plus…Même Abby a vu que ça n'allait pas, alors que je passe plus de temps avec toi qu'avec elle ces temps-ci… Il faut que j'avance, Jethro, je ne suis plus prêt à tout sacrifier pour toi sans un minimum de considération de ta part. Et comme je sais parfaitement qu'il est impossible de construire quelque chose avec toi…Je préfère partir.

- Et pour le boulot ?

- Je te quitte toi, pas le NCIS. Je prendrais sur moi pour le reste… Au revoir Gibbs.

Tandis qu'il s'éloignait vers son véhicule, il entendit clairement le bruit d'un poing que l'on abattait sur un matériau dur ainsi que son désormais ex-compagnon maudire une certaine règle qu'ils auraient tous eux mieux fait de respecter.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonsoir,

Etant d'âme généreuse, et parce qu'on me l'a demandé (tu vois Filpimi, je ne suis pas sadique, je fais cesser la torture rapidement !!!), je mets un nouveau chapitre de cette histoire dès ce soir !!

Et j'en profite pour vous remercier de suivre cette fic et de vos reviews toutes très sympas... Avec un remerciement tout particulier à Azniv...Pas que pour tes reviews, mais parce que tes deux fics m'ont redonnées pour un moment le sourire alors que ça ne va pas fort...

Voilà, donc pleins de brassées de Merci et bonne lecture !!!

* * *

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça, Patron ? Cria Tony, tandis que Gibbs et Ziva pénétraient dans l'ascenseur.

Depuis trois jours qu'ils travaillaient d'arrache pied sur l'enlèvement d'un officier de la marine, Tony avait l'impression d'avoir débarqué dans la quatrième dimension. Gibbs faisait équipe avec Ziva et lui se retrouvait avec Mcgee. Pas que cela le dérange plus que ça en temps normal, mais son collègue avait tendance à broyer du noir depuis quelques semaines, et malheureusement pour lui, ça avait encore empiré depuis peu. Enfin, surtout quand ils se retrouvaient tous les deux, Tim mettant un point d'honneur à ne rien laisser paraître en présence du chef. Se tournant vers son coéquipier, il constata que ce dernier était en train de fixer d'un regard vide les portes qui venaient de se refermer.

- Eh, le Bleu !!!.... On se réveille, dit-il en se positionnant dans son champ de vision.

- J'arrive Tony…déclara le plus jeune en se levant et en prenant son sac sur l'épaule.

- T'es sûr que ça va, Tim ? demanda t-il inquiet.

- Ouais, t'inquiètes, assura t-il avec un sourire forcé qui n'échappa pas à l'italien.

Décidant de ne pas le brusquer vu qu'il ne semblait pas prêt à expliquer ses problèmes, il choisit de ré aborder le sujet dans la voiture qui les conduirait chez la maîtresse du disparu.

- C'est à cause d'une fille, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non… Enfin si, se ravisa t-il, avant que son collègue ne commence à imaginer des choses, qui ne seraient malgré tout pas tout à fait fausses.

- Le meilleur moyen d'oublier une fille qui t'a brisé le cœur, Mcgrognon, c'est encore d'en trouver une autre.

Tim ne répondit pas, sachant pertinemment que ça ne changerait rien à son problème.

- Et puis, c'est pas comme si tu la croisais tous les jours !! … Oh, bon sang !! … C'est pas Ziva quand même ??

- Non !! S'insurgea t-il … Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te faire croire que ça pouvait être Ziva ?

- Je ne sais pas… C'est juste que tu te relâches plus quand on n'est que tous les deux, tu montres plus ce que tu ressens… D'un autre côté, c'est clair que si tu te montrais ainsi à Gibbs, tu aurais tôt fait de t'en prendre une sur le coin de la tête !!

Tim se renfrogna un peu plus sur son siège sans que son collègue ne s'en aperçoive. Il dû ainsi subir le babillage incessant de son collègue durant tout le trajet, ce dernier s'évertuant à lui détailler toutes les fois où leur boss avait pu leur coller une de ses fameuses claques à l'arrière du crâne. Ce qui n'aida en rien son collègue.

- Je peux vous parler franchement, Gibbs ? demanda Ziva, tandis que son supérieur roulait à toute allure dans les rues de la capitale. Je veux dire…sans risquer ma place dans l'équipe.

Comme il ne répondit pas, l'israélienne prit son silence comme un signe d'acceptation et prit une grande inspiration avant de commencer. Cela faisait quelques temps qu'elle repoussait cette conversation qu'elle savait inévitable.

- Pourquoi vous êtes-vous séparé de Tim ?... Enfin…reprit-elle lorsqu'il jeta un regard furieux dans sa direction. Vous avez l'air de souffrir autant que lui de cette décision.

- Je suppose que nier ne servirait à rien ? demanda t-il hargneux.

- Vous pensiez vraiment que vous arriveriez à le cacher tous les deux ? Surtout à un agent du Mossad bien entrainée ? Voyant les traits de l'ancien marine se détendre un peu, elle décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. Gibbs…

- Sachez que je ne l'ai pas quitté…C'est lui qui m'a quitté… Et je n'ai pas envie de m'étendre sur le sujet avec vous, Ziva, malgré tout le respect que je vous dois.

- Je m'en doute… mais vous le ferez malgré tout, Gibbs. Avant qu'il ne puisse la contredire, elle poursuivit. Parce que je ne supporte plus de le voir dans cet état, parce que je ne supporte pas de VOUS voir dans cet état. Etre dans la même pièce que vous deux devient un supplice pour n'importe qui… S'il vous a quitté, c'est que vous avez vraiment du faire quelque chose de grave… Je veux dire…Je n'ai jamais connu Tim autrement qu'amoureux de vous, même lorsqu'il n'en avait pas encore conscience.

- Pardon ? S'exclama Gibbs en donnant un grand coup de frein. Il se rangea finalement sur le bas côté, sous les coups de klaxons des automobilistes furieux. Comment ça « jamais connu autrement » ?

Ziva prit un instant le temps de la réflexion. Se pourrait-il qu'il n'ait jamais eu connaissance des sentiments que lui portait son agent ? Lui qui remarquait toujours tout sur tout le monde n'avait pas vu durant toutes ces années ce qu'elle avait analysé pour Ari en quelques heures tout au plus. « Ou alors, n'avait-il pas voulu le voir », se dit-elle enfin. Tim avait toujours été attiré par son supérieur, avait toujours recherché son approbation. C'était tellement visible pour elle.

- C'est pourtant la vérité, Gibbs. Je m'en étais rendu compte lorsque je vous avais profilé pour le compte du Mossad, bien avant de vous rejoindre. Il est amoureux de vous depuis des années. Il n'avait jamais voulu se l'avouer avant ces derniers mois, c'est tout, déclara t-elle doucement, en posant la main sur celle plus rugueuse de Gibbs, crispée sur le volant, le serrant à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. Je n'aurai cependant jamais cru que ses sentiments puissent être réciproques un jour …

Il sembla réfléchir un instant, puis d'un geste un peu brusque, il dégagea sa main de celle de la jeune femme et reprit la route comme si de rien n'était, le visage impassible. Ziva, de son côté, savait qu'elle avait sûrement été trop loin, mais elle ne supportait plus de voir Tim aussi fermé et malheureux, même s'il faisait tout pour le cacher. Même Tony savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et elle craignait depuis trois jours, depuis la fin du week-end où tout semblait avoir changé, de voir leur équipe se désagréger par leur séparation. Tandis que Gibbs avait repris sa conduite rapide et cette fois, presque dangereuse, elle ne pouvait cesser de se souvenir du moment où elle avait réalisé que quelque chose avait changé entre eux. Elle venait de rentrer d'Israël, grâce à Gibbs et Vance qui avaient réussi à faire fléchir son père. Elle avait croisé l'agent Lee en sortant de l'ascenseur et Abby lui avait sauté dans les bras dès qu'elle l'avait vu. Gibbs et McGee s'étaient alors approchés pour la saluer également. Elle les avait détaillé chacun leur tour, cherchant les changements qui avaient pu s'opérer durant ses quelques mois d'absence et quand elle avait posé les yeux sur son supérieur, elle avait immédiatement compris. Gibbs couvait littéralement le plus jeune du regard, un mélange de tendresse et de désir qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu autrement que lorsqu'il regardait Jenny. Au fil des jours, elle avait cherché à comprendre ce qui les liait et avait vite réalisé que Gibbs venait à peine de découvrir ses sentiments pour son plus jeune agent. Elle avait donc cessé son investigation, sans pour autant oublier totalement ce qu'elle avait vu, leur laissant le temps de le découvrir par eux-même.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent un peu plus tard au NCIS, elle prétexta aller voir où en était Abby pour s'éclipser rapidement. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser tomber ses amis, et Tony, bien que plutôt doué pour faire parler les gens, ne serait pas d'une grande discrétion sur ce coup-là. Il lui fallait quelqu'un de plus machiavélique et personne d'autre qu'Abby ne pourrait remplir ce rôle. Tout dépendrait maintenant de la façon dont elle accepterait la nouvelle.

- Abby…

- Ziva, lança la jeune femme, heureuse de voir quelqu'un entrer dans son labo. Je suis désolée mais j'en ai encore pour un moment. Je me demande d'ailleurs si le major spectromètre de masse n'est pas malade… il est un peu au ralenti depuis ce matin.

- Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis là, Abby…En fait, j'aurai besoin de te parler de quelque chose.

- Viens, déclara t-elle en prenant Ziva par la main et en l'emmenant dans la pièce la plus retranchée de son labo. Je sens que ça va être intéressant.

- Je pense, oui… Ecoute, je sais que tu t'inquiètes beaucoup pour McGee en ce moment et…

- Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda soudainement la jeune gothique, l'air vraisemblablement très inquiète.

- Oui. Il est amoureux... d'un...

- Un homme…Sur ce point-là, tu peux aller plus vite, je suis au courant de sa bisexualité depuis des années.

- Oh…Et bien, en fait, je sais de qui et ce qu'il s'est passé…Et j'ai besoin de toi pour m'aider à les faire se remettre ensemble.

- Hors de question !!

- Pardon ?

- Tu m'as très bien comprise, Ziva David !! Apparemment, il s'agit de l'un de tes amis, mais ce mec est un goujat de première.

- Je crois que tu n'as pas tout compris Abby… Avança Ziva prudemment.

- Attends… Tim a parfaitement eu raison de le quitter. A ce qu'il m'en a dit, il ne lui accorde que peu d'attention, il ne lui laisse aucune place réelle dans sa vie, il passe toute sa vie enfermé chez lui, il…

- C'est Gibbs, Abby.

- C'est… ? Quoi ???

- C'est Gibbs que McGee a quitté.

- Tu veux rire ?...Voyant que son amie n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter. Dis-moi que c'est une plaisanterie de mauvais goût, Ziva…parce que sinon, tout est de ma faute.

- Comment ça, de ta faute ?

- En fait, Tim est venu me voir la semaine dernière, il m'en a un peu parlé – sans me dire de qui bien sûr – et je lui ai dit de … de quitter ce mec, qu'il n'était pas fait pour lui… Mais quelle idée aussi de sortir avec Gibbs !! Il aurait du savoir que… mais attends, ça veut dire que Gibbs est…

- Bi ?... Apparemment, oui, sourit Ziva, tandis que son amie prenait conscience de ce fait nouveau.

D'un coup, Abby se jeta sur son téléphone et le porta à son oreille après avoir appuyé sur un bouton.

- Il faut que je te voie de suite, Gibbs…C'est extrêmement important.

Et elle raccrocha, tandis que Ziva se décomposait. Gibbs ne mettrait pas longtemps à comprendre comment sa laborantine préférée avait pu être au courant de ce secret qu'il s'était si bien évertué à cacher.

- Abby, est-ce que tu es bien consciente que c'est ma mort que tu viens de signer ? Elles attendèrent un moment dans le silence.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as pour moi, Abby ? demanda Gibbs en entrant dans le labo. Puis, voyant les deux jeunes femmes l'air soucieux, il comprit. Officier David !! Hurla t-il tandis que cette dernière s'enfuyait par la porte et que Abby lui barrait le chemin.

- Ne crois pas t'en tirer ainsi, menaça t-elle en pointant sur lui un doigt rageur. Et sache que durant toute cette discussion, je ne te considèrerais pas comme mon patron… Mais comme un ami à qui j'ai fait du tord, déclara t-elle honteuse, en le serrant dans ses bras.

Il la réceptionna un peu par habitude, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait dire. En quoi sa séparation d'avec Tim la concernait-elle ? Que lui avait-il révélé de leur histoire ?

- Que veux-tu dire par là, Abby ? demanda t-il doucement, craignant sa réponse.

- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?... Je sais bien qu'on ne parle jamais de ces choses-là, mais de ta réponse dépendra ce que je te révélerais… et ce que je ferais…

- Abby…la réprimanda t-il.

- Quoi, Gibbs ? Est-ce si difficile que ça de répondre par oui ou non ?

- Je n'ai jamais utilisé ces mots…A part pour Shannon et Kelly.

- Pourrais-tu le refaire ?... Pour lui… ??

- J'n'en sais rien Abby…

- Tu sais, ça ne m'a pas paru impossible quand Ziva m'a appris pour vous deux. Tu es quelqu'un de bien - en général… Mais là, tu as fait une grave erreur en pensant que Tim supporterait ton caractère indéfiniment. Et si j'avais su que c'était toi, jamais je ne lui aurais conseillé de te quitter parce que tu ne devais pas en valoir la peine ou ne pas être fait pour lui… Je suis désolée, Gibbs, conclue t'elle finalement avec un sourire penaud.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute Abby, dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front. Tu as raison, j'aurai du essayer de faire un effort.

- Tu peux encore essayer, non ?

- Je ne veux plus le faire souffrir. Et souffrir par la même occasion. Il vaut mieux que ce se soit fini ainsi finalement.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord, Gibbs. Et Ziva non plus apparemment. Enfin…Si tu l'aimes bien sûr… Parce qu'en ce qui le concerne, je n'ai aucun doute !! Déclara t-elle en élevant la voix tandis qu'il quittait le laboratoire, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

* * *

Il y a encore quelques chapitres à venir mais sachez que l'histoire est globalement terminée sur mon ordi. Juste un chapitre à reprendre parce qu'il ne me plait franchement pas. J'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant... N'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui vous plait ou non, je suis toujours avide de critiques **_constructives_** pour m'améliorer !!! A bientôt !!


	8. Chapter 8

Salut,

Comme on m'a encore accusée d'être sadique, je vous démontre que ce n'est pas le cas, et voici le nouveau chapitre !! Merci à tous de continuer à me suivre et bonne lecture !!

* * *

Il tournait et retournait depuis des heures dans sa tête les événements de ces derniers jours. Sa séparation d'avec Tim, tout d'abord. Il avait parfaitement compris ce que voulait et attendait le jeune homme de lui, mais il ne s'était pas senti le courage de le retenir. Il avait toute sa vie devant lui, il pouvait fonder une famille. Cela faisait quelques temps déjà qu'il y songeait, depuis cette sortie en mer où tout avait basculé pour lui. Ce qu'il considérait jusqu'alors comme une passade amoureuse, tant pour lui que pour son agent, s'était muée ce jour-là en un sentiment beaucoup plus profond qu'il ne pouvait désormais plus nier. Il était bel et bien amoureux de Tim et, comme il perdait toujours ceux auxquels il tenait, il lui avait semblé plus simple et moins douloureux de le laisser partir. Jamais il n'aurait cru que cette séparation serait si dure à supporter. L'instant même où il l'avait aperçu assis devant la maison avait été un véritable coup de poignard en plein cœur auquel il n'avait jamais imaginé faire face. Surtout avec un homme. Surtout avec son agent. Plus il y songeait, plus il trouvait normal et logique d'être amoureux du jeune homme. De ce jeune homme en particulier. Car même s'il appréciait beaucoup Tony par exemple, il avait parfaitement conscience qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'aimer autrement que comme un fils. Et sûrement pas avec les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Tim.

Ce même Tony qui n'avait visiblement pas compris ce qui se tramait autours de lui, mais qui sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas pour ses deux collègues. Il lui était seulement impossible d'envisager que son patron et « le bleu » ait une liaison. Pas que cela le dérangerait bien sûr, Tony étant très ouvert d'esprit, mais Gibbs était bien certain qu'il n'envisagerait jamais la toute nouvelle bisexualité de son patron.

Ducky, quant à lui, n'avait fait aucune réflexion, sachant pertinemment ce qui risquait de se passer dès qu'il avait eu la confirmation que ses doutes étaient fondés. Il avait juste posé une main compatissante sur l'épaule lorsque Gibbs lui avait fait comprendre qu'ils s'étaient séparés. Il lui avait seulement dit que tant qu'il était sûr de ne jamais regretter ce qu'il avait fait, à savoir laissé partir Tim, il n'aurait aucun reproche à lui faire.

Ziva et Abby, enfin. Son amie et sa fille d'adoption. Celle qui lui avait sauvé la vie et celle qui l'égayait. Bien sûr qu'il se doutait que la jeune israélienne serait la première à découvrir sa relation avec Tim, elle avait été formée à voir ce que les autres cherchaient à dissimuler. Il ne pensait pas cependant qu'elle lui en parlerait, surtout de manière aussi frontale. Il avait visiblement sous-estimé son attachement envers ses deux partenaires. Il se sentait touché par cette marque d'affection qui avait poussé la jeune femme à se confier à Abby, sachant pertinemment qu'elle seule était en mesure de clarifier les choses avec leur patron. Elle aurait pu le sermonner, mais elle s'était contentée de lui poser la question la plus simple du monde. L'aimait-il ? La réponse, il la connaissait parfaitement. Tout lui semblait tellement simple avec le jeune homme. Et cela le désarmait. Les relations avec ses ex-femmes avaient toujours été compliquées – les femmes l'étaient tellement de toute manière – et le calme de sa relation avec Tim le perturbait. Il sentait qu'il aurait pu se laisser aller un peu plus, qu'il aurait pu mettre de côté ses souffrances passées. Il ne savait plus vraiment où il en était, il devait faire le point, s'éloigner de ce que chacun lui disait pour éclaircir ses idées, ses désirs, ses souhaits pour l'avenir. Parce que, au final, souhaitait-il réellement finir ces jours seul ?

* * *

Il avait roulé pendant des heures pour finalement décider d'aller rendre visite à la seule personne qui ne mâcherait pas ses mots avec lui.

- Salut Jack.

- Salut fiston, déclara le vieil homme en prenant son fils dans ses bras pour une brève accolade. Je pensais que tu m'appellerais de nouveau « papa » maintenant.

- Que veux-tu ? Les habitudes ont la vie dure, commenta t-il avec un sourire.

- C'est une simple visite de courtoisie ou il s'est encore passé un drame pour notre petite ville ?

- Une simple visite… Et j'aurai besoin de ton avis.

- Tu ne m'as pas demandé mon avis depuis bien des années… Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il ait un jour compté à tes yeux, déclara Jackson en lui tendant la machine à étiqueter.

- Les choses peuvent changer, _Papa_, dit-il en insistant bien sur le dernier mot.

Ils travaillèrent un moment en silence, savourant le fait de se retrouver sans toutes les tensions qui avaient planées entre eux durant bien trop d'années.

- Vas-tu te décider à me parler ? Demanda Jack, voyant que son fils se murait dans son silence.

- Je crois que je suis amoureux.

- Tu crois ?? … Ou tu es sûr ?

- … Seul un sourire en coin lui répondit et il comprit que son fils en était sûr.

- Et c'est pour cette raison que tu as besoin de mon avis ?

- Rien que le fait de te l'avouer me perturbe déjà suffisamment.

- Laquelle ?

- Comment ça, laquelle ?

- Et bien, laquelle des deux superbes créatures qui travaillent pour toi a réussi à te séduire ?... Pour ma part, je pencherais pour Ziva.

- Jack…

- Abby est très jolie, c'est vrai, mais je ne pense pas que tu puisses avoir des sentiments pour ce genre de fille. Et Ziva a ce charme exotique dont je lui avais déjà parlé d'ailleurs, déclara t-il en cherchant quelque chose derrière le comptoir.

- Papa !!

- Quoi ?

- Ce n'est ni Ziva ni Abby. Ecoute… D'un geste, il lui indiqua la petite table dans un coin de la boutique et ils s'y assirent.

- Tu sembles bien grave soudainement.

- Parce que ce que j'ai à te dire n'est pas facile…Ca m'est tombé dessus sans que je m'y attende…C'est d'un homme dont je suis amoureux.

Jack prit le temps d'encaisser cette nouvelle. Le regard qu'il posait sur son fils était plutôt neutre et le fait de n'y voir aucun dégout rassura un peu Jethro.

- Je dois bien t'avouer que je ne m'attendais pas non plus à ça… Enfin, je veux dire…tu as été marié et …

- Marié quatre fois.

- Tu… ? Quoi ?

- Et divorcé trois fois… Désolé de ne pas t'en avoir parlé… Et de ne pas t'avoir invité.

- Laisse tomber…C'est du passé maintenant. Et si tu as divorcé à chaque fois, c'est que ça ne devait pas valoir Shannon.

- Non, effectivement.

- C'est le fait d'aimer un homme qui te dérange ?

- Non…

- Alors, explique-moi, puisque tu es venu quémander mon avis.

- Tu te souviens de mes collègues qui sont venus avec moi pour l'enquête…

- Pas l'italien quand même !!

- Non, déclara Jethro avec un sourire. Timothy.

- Tu me rassures… Pas qu'il soit désagréable, il doit même être considéré par la gente féminine comme très séduisant, j'imagine…Mais il fait très…gigolo !!

Jethro se laissa aller à rire à la remarque de son père. La même que celle de la mère de Ducky a chaque fois qu'elle croisait Tony.

- C'est peut être bien vrai, déclara enfin l'ancien marine quand il reprit son sérieux. Quant à savoir s'il est séduisant ou non, je suppose qu'il doit l'être aux vues du nombre de ses conquêtes féminines.

- En attendant, revenons-en au sujet qui te préoccupe.

- Tim…

- Effectivement. … As-tu remarqué qu'il te regarde différemment parfois?

- Je sais.

- Tu comptes lui dire ce que tu ressens ?

- C'est un peu plus compliqué…Nous avons été ensemble, pendant quelques mois… Nous ne le sommes plus désormais… Il m'a quitté il y a quelques jours.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je n'avais rien voulu comprendre…Parce que je suis incapable d'accepter d'être heureux après ce qui est arrivé… à Shannon et Kelly. J'ai toujours perdu ceux que j'aimais… Pourquoi ce serait différent avec lui après tout ?

- Si tu ne te laisses pas la possibilité de le découvrir, tu le perdras, de toute façon.

Jethro considéra un instant les paroles de son père. En s'éloignant du jeune homme comme il l'avait fait, en lui interdisant tout accès réel à son coeur, au point d'entrainer leur séparation, il était effectivement en train de le perdre. Tous ses amis – excepté Tony puisqu'il n'avait pas eu connaissance de leur liaison – avaient en vain cherché à lui ouvrir les yeux.

- Ecoute, mon fils… Depuis la mort de ta mère, la vie ne t'a pas épargné, j'en suis conscient… Il y a eu ta femme et ta fille… Et d'autres visiblement, dont je n'ai pas eu connaissance.

- Tu aurais adoré Jenny… Il faudra que je t'en parle un jour.

- Mais ce n'est pas une raison – et laisse-moi terminer – pour gâcher ta vie sentimentale comme tu l'as fait visiblement ces quinze dernières années. Tu as toi aussi le droit d'être heureux. Shannon et Kelly l'auraient sûrement voulu ainsi… Jethro…Vas-tu continuer longtemps à fuir ta vie ?

Sans répondre à la question de son père, il se leva, lui donna une longue accolade et reprit à toute allure le chemin de Washington. Il aimait Tim, et si ce dernier l'acceptait, il ferait parti prenante de sa vie désormais.


	9. Chapter 9

Salut !! Voilà la suite !! Pour tous ceux qui attendaient la fameuse discussion, j'ai peur de vous décevoir un peu, mais Gibbs n'a pas voulu faire les choses comme je le souhaitais et ça a entrainé ce chapitre... Je vous l'ai dit, c'est "une histoire compliquée" !!!

Bonne lecture !!

* * *

Tony essayait encore tant bien que mal de savoir pourquoi son patron l'avait convié chez lui en ce dimanche matin. La veille au soir, il avait reçu son appel lui demandant de le retrouver chez lui à 8h le lendemain sans autre forme d'explication. Bien que sachant la porte toujours ouverte, il ne pu s'empêcher de toquer au panneau de bois.

- Entre Dinozzo, entendit-il crier depuis l'intérieur.

Tony rejoignit son patron dans la petite cuisine qui jouxtait le salon, et le trouva en train de remplir deux tasses de café.

- Trois sucres je crois ? Demanda Gibbs en guise de bonjour.

- Quatre en fait patron.

Gibbs lui tendit la tasse fumante sans un regard et durant quelques minutes, ils n'échangèrent pas un mot.

- Tu ne me demandes pas pourquoi tu es ici ?

- Non…Je sais parfaitement que tu ne me diras rien tant que tu ne l'auras pas décidé.

Gibbs esquissa un sourire, termina son café et se resservit une tasse. Il ne se sentait pas encore prêt pour tout avouer à Tim, ses sentiments, ses inquiétudes…Briser la carapace qu'il s'était forgé depuis tant d'années. Il s'était dit que commencer avec Tony n'était peut être pas une si mauvaise idée. S'il réussissait à s'ouvrir à son collègue, aucun doute qu'il pourrait le faire avec Tim. C'était un premier pas pour lui dans l'intégration de Tim dans sa vie. Faire connaître ses sentiments à tous ceux qu'ils considéraient comme sa famille.

- Il faut que je te fasse une confidence. Tu es mon meilleur agent…et tu es également ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un ami – sans compter Ducky bien sûr –, voir même d'un fils.

- Je ne vois pas très bien ce que tu veux me dire, Gibbs. Et à dire vrai, ça m'inquiète un peu.

- Je suis amoureux de Tim.

Pendant un instant, Tony fut incapable de parler. Les mots semblaient bloqués dans sa gorge, incapables de franchir les cordes vocales pour devenir audibles.

- Remets-toi Tony… Ca m'a pris du temps pour l'accepter, mais…

- Toi, amoureux du bleu ? Demanda t-il enfin, sortant de son mutisme.

Gibbs acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il imaginait très bien les pièces du puzzle s'emboiter les unes aux autres dans la tête de son agent et il lui laissa le temps de digérer cette information.

- Je n'aurai jamais envisagé ça, c'est certain…

- Je sais… C'est pour ça que j'ai souhaité t'en parler ce matin…Et aussi, parce que tu es le seul à ne pas le savoir.

- Parce que tous les autres le savent ?

- Ducky le savait avant même que je ne m'en rende compte, Ziva l'a découvert d'elle-même et en a parlé à Abby… Il ne restait plus que toi.

- Bien… Que veux-tu que je te dise de plus ? Demanda t-il en voyant le regard scrutateur de son supérieur. Tu as été marié quatre fois – avec des femmes – et tu es sensé aimer les rousses !! … Et là, tu m'apprends que tu aimes un homme - qui n'est pas roux -… Que c'est McGee de surcroit…Et que personne, je dis bien personne, ne m'a communiqué une information aussi intéressante !! … Laisse-moi le temps de digérer la nouvelle Patron !!...

- …

- Pas que ça me dérange, hein… déclara t-il en voyant Gibbs s'assombrir. Mais attends… Est-ce que McGee est au courant ? Demanda t-il soudainement inquiet.

- Oui…

- …

- Il m'a quitté la semaine dernière.

- Quoi ? demanda Tony après avoir recraché dans sa tasse la gorgée de café qu'il venait de prendre. Tu veux dire que vous étiez ensemble… Bah… De toute façon, j'ai toujours su que le Bleu était g… Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire…

- En un instant, tous les éléments s'assemblèrent dans l'esprit de Dinozzo : le comportement étrange de ses deux collègues, la tristesse de Tim ces derniers jours, l'énervement quasi permanent de Gibbs.

- Pourquoi ? Fut la seule chose que Tony fut finalement capable de demander.

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi t'a-t-il quitté ?... Vu l'état dans lequel ça l'a mis…

- Parce que je suis un abruti.

* * *

Désormais, toute l'équipe savait pour Gibbs et McGee. Seul Tony avait connaissance des sentiments exacts de son patron, ainsi que de ce qu'il avait entrepris pour être plus conforme aux attentes de son ex-amant. Le plus dur pour Tony était de faire semblant de rien lorsqu'il le voyait au boulot. Il devait en permanence retenir une réflexion sarcastique, un commentaire douteux. Si bien qu'au bout de la première journée, il avait mis Ziva et Abby dans la confidence, afin qu'elles lui servent de garde-fou. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient été plus que ravies de la décision prise par leur patron et elles attendaient avec impatience le moment où Tim retrouverait le sourire. Le jeune agent, quant à lui, avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter la présence de Jethro à ses côtés, d'autant que ce dernier avait repris l'habitude de travailler directement avec lui, envoyant Ziva et Tony de leur côté.

Ce jour ne faisait pas défaut à la tradition et lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent sur eux, McGee ne put retenir un soupir d'agacement quand la cabine arrêta sa descente.

- J'essaye de faire ce qu'il faut, tu sais, déclara Gibbs d'un ton neutre.

- Je préférais néanmoins me retrouver seul avec Tony et Ziva, vois-tu, répondit-il d'un ton sec et cassant.

- Je ne parlais pas de boulot.

- De quoi parlais-tu alors ? Demanda t-il, désormais en colère.

- De te faire une place réelle dans ma vie.

- C'était avant qu'il fallait y penser.

- Peut être… Ou peut être me fallait-il cette séparation pour voir ce que je voulais vraiment.

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, chacun méditant ce qui venait d'être avoué.

- Je n'ai plus envie d'y croire, Jethro… C'est déjà suffisamment difficile de continuer à te voir tous les jours, de travailler avec toi… J'ai voulu y croire… Vraiment…

- Laisse-moi encore un peu de temps…

- Non… De toute façon, je vois quelqu'un d'autre.

Gibbs ferma un court instant les yeux, ne voulant pas laisser transparaître sa peine. Tout ce qu'il avait entrepris ne servait plus à rien désormais. Il remit en marche l'ascenseur et ne prononça plus un mot autre que nécessaire de la journée. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait s'était s'enfermer dans sa cave, avec ses outils et son bateau et oublier avec une bouteille de bourbon.

* * *

Voilà, il ne reste que deux chapitres pour finir cette histoire... J'en ai une autre en stock si ça vous intéresse, un McGee / OC. J'hésite toujours à poster mes OC car je crains toujours qu'ils ne plaisent pas... Alors, dîtes-moi si ça vous tente... A bientôt !!


	10. Chapter 10

Salut,

Et voilà l'avant-dernier chapitre...Ca fait bizarre de se dire qu'on arrive déjà à la fin de cette histoire !! Je suis heureuse en tout cas qu'elle vous ai plu, en espérant que ce chapitre et le prochain ne vous déçoive pas...

Pour ceux qui ont été déçus du manque de "sentiments" dans le chapitre précédent, j'espère que celui-ci les contentera déjà beaucoup plus... En attendant, bonne lecture !!

* * *

Il ne cessait de faire les cent pas dans son apprtement depuis qu'il était rentré de sa journée de travail. Il était totalement incapable de rester immobile, son corps se calquant sur son esprit, ce dernier surchauffant à force de réfléchir. Stupide, il avait été stupide. Plus il y pensait, et plus il ne cessait de se fustiger mentalement. Pourquoi lui avoir dit qu'il voyait quelqu'un alors qu'il passait toutes ses soirées à se morfondre ? Pourquoi lui avoir fait croire qu'il était totalement sorti de sa vie, s'il était incapable de penser à une autre personne ? Parce qu'il fallait bien qu'il se l'avoue : il n'était absolument pas prêt à tirer un trait définitif sur son patron. Surtout lorsque celui-ci lui faisait expressément comprendre qu'il souhaitait le voir revenir dans sa vie. Mais son fichu orgueil meurtri avait pris le dessus et il n'avait pu s'empêcher de vouloir le faire souffrir. Lire dans son regard le mal qu'il lui faisait, le voir jaloux… Voir l'attachement qu'il lui portait et qu'il n'avait pas voulu voir avant. Il le savait maintenant. Il aurait du lui laisser plus de temps, lui parler aussi, essayer de lui faire comprendre…Ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il souhaitait pour eux deux. Il connaissait le passé de Gibbs, du moins en partie. Comment avait-il pu ignorer les cicatrices qu'il portait depuis tant d'années ? Perdre son amour et son enfant, il ne pouvait que l'imaginer, et cela lui paraissait déjà abominable. Gibbs, lui, l'avait vécu. Sur une impulsion,et malgré l'heure avancée dans la soirée, il se saisit de sa veste et de ses clés, se chaussa et sortit précipitamment de son appartement. Il devait le voir, lui parler. Qu'importe ce qui se passerait ensuite, dû t-il se faire rejeter et quitter le NCIS.

Lorsqu'il se présenta en haut des marches de l'escalier menant à la cave, il vit l'ancien marine affairé sur son bateau, une bouteille de bourbon vide sur l'établi et une seconde déjà bien entamée.

- Fout le camp, l'entendit-il dire lorsqu'il fit connaître sa présence.

- Jethro, je...

- T'as pas entendu ce que je viens de dire ? Lui répliqua Gibbs, le regard hargneux.

Les yeux voilés par des larmes menaçant de s'échapper à tout instant, Tim fit demi-tour et sortit rapidement de la maison, se maudissant d'être venu. Il allait atteindre son véhicule lorsqu'une voix l'arrêta.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Entendit-il. Une voix sèche et triste qui lui était si familière. Il se retourna et fit face à Jethro qui le fixait, accoté à l'un des piliers de bois soutenant le porche, en haut des escaliers du perron. Sa gorge s'assêcha et il dû lutter contre l'agacement qui l'envahit soudainement. C'est pourquoi, il préféra ne rien répondre, tant il craignait que sa voix ne le trahisse.

- Je crois que j'ai un peu trop bu ce soir... Je n'aurai pas du te parler ainsi, dit-il finalement plus doucement. Alors, dis-moi : qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici ?

- …

- …

- Avant que tu me dises de dégager ? Répondit-il, visiblement en colère, les yeux toujours embués. Rien d'important... Conclue t-il en se tournant de nouveau et en s'éloignant.

Aussi brusquement qu'il s'était remis en marche en direction de sa voiture, il s'arrêta, farfouilla rageusement de ses doigts dans ses cheveux, et finalement lui fit face de nouveau.

- Vraiment...Rien d'important...Juste te dire que je t'ai menti... Je ne vois personne actuellement... Il n'y a eu personne depuis toi...Et au train où vont les choses, il n'y aura probablement plus personne... Il n'y a que toi qui compte, lui cracha t-il au visage.

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire demi-tour et de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait qu'il se retrouva emprisonné dans les bras de son ancien amant. Gibbs le serrait à lui en couper le souffle.

- Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, murmura Jethro. J'ai vraiment trop bu...Et je crois aussi que j'étais...J'étais jaloux, déclara t-il en s'écartant à peine de lui afin de pouvoir plonger son regard dans le sien.

- J'en ai assez qu'on se fasse du mal, comme ça...En permanence.

- Je sais, Tim...Je sais.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il sembla à Tim avoir entendu une ou deux personnes passer dans la rue, des habitants du quartier promenant leur chien avant d'aller se coucher probablement, mais Jethro ne fit aucun geste pouvant trahir une quelconque gêne.

Gibbs, de son côté, avait effectivement aperçu ses voisins du coin de l'oeil, mais n'avait pas jugé bon émettre la moindre remarque. Pas avec la proposition qu'il s'apprêtait à faire à son agent. Son amant. A l'homme qu'il aimait.

- Viens vivre avec moi, affirma t-il en regardant de nouveau le jeune homme. Je ne me sens pas prêt à quitter cette maison, je ne le serai probablement jamais. Comme tu me l'as si bien fait remarquer, j'ai beaucoup de souvenirs liés à cet endroit. C'est le seul lien qu'il me reste avec elles...

- Je comprends Jethro...

- Je ne pense pas, non, déclara t-il en voyant le regard de Tim se perdre sur la maison, un regard douloureux et empreint d'inquiétude.

- Pourtant, je t'assure que je comprends Jethro. Ses doigts se perdirent derrière la nuque de son supérieur, jouant avec les petits cheveux grissonnants dans un mouvement qui se voulait rassurant. Je ne voulais pas y réfléchir avant...A tout ce que tu as vécu avant...A ta femme et ta fille...Je sais que je me suis emporté, je ne t'ai pas laissé assez de temps...Je voulais tout, tout de suite...Sans compromis...Parce que j'ai toujours eu peur de perdre ce que l'on vivait ensemble...C'est juste que...Ces sentiments que j'ai pour toi...Ils ne sont pas nouveaux...Et j'ai eu peur...

- Tu sais, ces quelques jours m'ont fait prendre conscience d'une chose... Contrairement à ce que je me forçais à croire, je n'ai pas envie de rester seul... J'étais bien avec toi...Mais je ne m'en suis rendu compte que trop tard.

- …

- Je t'ai fait de la place dans ma vie et dans ma maison – notre maison si tu le veux... J'ai changé le canapé au sous-sol, j'ai vidé la chambre d'amis pour que tu puisses avoir un bureau, une bibliothèque,...Où ce que tu veux d'autre... On peux changer les meubles, repeindre les pièces... Tout ce que tu veux pourvu que tu te sentes chez toi... Il n'y a qu'une pièce qui restera telle quel...

- La chambre de ta fille, murmura Tim, comprenant soudainement ce que dissimulait la porte close.

- Oui...

- …

- Au fait, je ne pense pas que tu sois au courant, mais toute l'équipe sait pour nous deux...Ou du moins, qu'il y a eu un « nous deux ».

- Je sens que je vais morfler avec Dinozzo...

- Et Abby va être folle de joie... Déclara Jethro après quelques secondes de silence, en esquissant un sourire.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Tim, ne comprenant pas trop où son patron voulait en venir, ni ce que leur amie venait faire dans cette discussion. Jethro lui sourit franchement cette fois

- Parce que je t'aime...Et parce que je suis désormais capable de te le dire sans me sentir coupable...

Et sans laisser le temps au jeune homme de répondre, il s'empara de ses lèvres et l'embrassa. Chastement... Puis beaucoup moins, lorsque Tim y répondit ardemment... Il n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre dire que lui aussi l'aimait...Il le savait... Et ils auraient tout le temps de se le dire...

- Viens, déclara Jethro en l'attirant vers l'intérieur.

- Et où va t-on? Demanda Tim surpris.

- A ton avis ? … Il y a un nouveau canapé au sous-sol qui n'attend qu'une seule chose …


	11. Chapter 11

Bonsoir,

Le moment est solennel...Ce chapitre vient clôturer "Une histoire compliquée"...Je vous remercie tous pour avoir suivi cette fic, pour les reviews laissées qui font toujours énormément plaisir. Je tiens d'ailleurs en pssant à signaler à ceux qui ne le savent pas encore qu'il existe un mouvement capital sur le forum français de , l'APAGCPMDEO. Si vous voulez en savoir plus, n'hésitez pas à aller y faire un tour !!!

Sur ce, je vous dis à très bientôt à tous, sur une autre de mes fics peut être, ou sur l'une des vôtres ....

* * *

- J'en peux plus…Achevez-moi !! Déclara Tony en s'effondrant dans le fauteuil le plus proche.

- Oh que non…Ne crois pas t'en tirer ainsi Tony, répliqua Ziva en le tirant par le bras pour qu'il se relève.

- Mais c'est une vraie torture, poursuivit-il en prenant un ton boudeur qui amusa la jeune femme.

- Crois-moi, Dinozzo, je m'y connais plutôt bien en torture…Ce ne sont pas ces trente…

- Trente ??? Répliqua t-il incrédule. Une bonne centaine oui !! Affirma t-il avec un claquement de langue mesquin.

- Allons Tony…Tu étais pourtant tellement motivé hier quand on t'en a parlé, précisa McGee, les bras chargés d'un volumineux carton.

- Tout ça, c'est de ta faute, le Bleu… Alors, si j'étais toi…

- Je ne préférerais pas, Dinozzo, gronda Gibbs.

- Moi non plus, assura l'italien en esquissant une mimique de dégout. Enfin… pas que tu ne sois pas séduisant, Patron,… Mais…Enfin…

Tous rirent de bon cœur devant l'air paniqué de leur collègue. Tandis que Ziva et Abby tentait tant bien que mal de faire se relever Tony qui s'était de nouveau assis dans le fauteuil, Jethro s'approcha de Tim et passa un bras autours de sa taille, le rapprochant sensiblement de lui, collant son torse au dos du jeune homme. Il était heureux comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis bien longtemps. Tim avait enfin accepté sa demande d'installation commune, après un bon mois de négociations poussées et l'aide plus que bienvenue d'Abby qui avait finalement convaincu le plus jeune de ses agents du bien fondé de cette décision.

Ce qui en résultait était cette journée de repos que l'équipe passait ensemble, à déménager les affaires de McGee vers la maison de l'ancien marine. Au grand mécontentement de Tony, tous avaient plus ou moins oublié la passion de leur collègue et ami pour la lecture,l'informatique, les vieux vinyls,... Ils n'avaient pas encore fait la moitié des cartons qu'ils leur étaient apparu que la camionnette louée pour l'occasion ne serait jamais suffisante pour tous les livres et les divers éléments informatiques. Lorsqu'ils en vinrent à bout, assez tard dans la soirée, et que tous furent partis, ils se laissèrent tomber dans le nouveau canapé de la cave.

- Tu veux bricoler un peu sur ton bâteau ce soir ? demanda Tim, la tête inclinée vers l'arrière et les yeux fermés.

- Je ne pense pas non…Tony n'avait pas tord malgré tout.

- De quoi ?

- Pour tes livres… C'est vraiment obligé d'en avoir autant ?

Tim rouvrit les yeux, inquiet que Jethro puisse lui reprocher son intérêt pour la littérature, et surtout l'espace que celà prenait dans le salon. Lorsque leurs reagrds se croisèrent, il vit briller une lueur de malice au fond des yeux bleus de son amant et il comprit que l'ancien marine s'amusait juste à ses dépends. Aussi, d'un simple mouvement, il se retourna et s'assit face à face avec Gibbs, sur les genoux de ce dernier.

- Oui, c'est obligé, Jethro… Comme il est nécessaire pour toi d'avoir toute une collection d'outils pour travailler le bois ou d'avoir trois placards entiers remplis de cafés de toutes les provenances du monde dans la cuisine, déclara t-il, également amusé, avant de l'embrasser.

Tout à leur baiser, ils ne virent pas les trois paires d'yeux qui les fixaient par l'une des petites fenêtres de la cave.

- Ca va aller pour eux… N'est-ce pas ? demanda l'une des trois silhouettes qui s'éloignaient le plus discrètement possible.

- Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu vois bien comme ils se comportent quand on n'est pas là. Rien à voir avec leur attitude de tous les jours, confirma la plus petite des trois silhouettes, à l'accent oriental légèrement décelable.

- Encore heureux, déclara une voix beaucoup plus grave, provenant de la plus grande des trois silhouettes. Manquerait plus qu'ils ne s'embrassent ainsi en plein bureau…Eurk…fit-il en reprenant la mimique qu'il avait fait un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Et tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient rapidement, les deux agents restés seuls dans la maison échangèrent un regard, attendris et amusés par les commentaires qu'ils venaient de surprendre par la fenêtre entrebâillée.


End file.
